Typical techniques for developing a logarithmic frequency to voltage converter include networks consisting of diodes, transistors, capacitors, and resistors having close tolerances and matching characteristics. The requirement for discrete circuit components in the prior art logarithmic frequency to voltage converters raises significant problems in temperature compensation. Further, the requirement for matched resistor and capacitor values adversely effects the linearity of prior art logarithmic frequency to voltage converters due to the drift problems encountered with the discrete circuit components.